


Punch Drunk part 1: My Pacific Rim/Supernatural/Jurassic World Mashup thing

by what_immortal



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fun, NSFW, Tumblr Sucks, posted here, wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: So this may become a longer story later, but I dunno what’s wrong with me I start a story then just get SOOO tired and such that I stop, then I start a new one, and the cycle repeats.Anywhoo wrote this for cellard00rs but figured someone else might enjoy it too(Y/N)= Your Name(Y/F/N)= Your Friends NameOr you can switch it around so you can end up with either character.





	Punch Drunk part 1: My Pacific Rim/Supernatural/Jurassic World Mashup thing

_+++++_

_When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimensions. The Breach. The  first Kaiju made land in San Francisco. By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down, six days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, and moved on. And then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manila. Then the third one hit Cabo. And then the fourth. And then we learned this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. The world came together, pooling it’s resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger program was born._

+

(Y/N) and (Y/F/N) were one the first Jaeger pilots that were neither married nor related. They had 5 drops, and 5 kills, making them almost tied with Cherno Alpha’s record. Due to their innate ability a lot of other pilots speculated a romance between the two women, but those rumors were proven false (much to the dismay of the male pilots) when they each took separate quarters and were rumored to date several of their male colleagues. Those rumors soon died a fiery death when (Y/N), and just about anyone with eyes, started noticing the way (Y/F/N) began to look at the newest pilot of Raptor-Blue.

+

“Come on dude, I am going to find out anyway, just be honest with me, you wanna climb that ginger like a tree.”

“(Y/N) could you be any more crude.”

“Of course.”

(Y/F/N) rolled her eyes at her friend, amazed they could still carry on normal conversations like this with alarms blaring all around them signaling another Kaiju attack.

“(Y/F/N), everyone, and I mean  _everyone_ can tell y’all have the hots for each other. Just because y’all are too blind to see it,” (Y/N) said as she settled the rest of her body armor on and headed to the bay containing their Jaeger, Whiskey-Reaper, (Y/F/N), jogging to catch up, said breathlessly “Well, what’s with you and that mechanic huh, why don’t you take your own advice and make a move.”

“Hey I at least admit I’m into him, I dunno though, he’s just so…”

“Obnoxious, sarcastic, crude, basically a male version of you….”

(Y/N) glared but answered “no…he’s just so…”

“So.”

“He’s just too pretty.” (Y/N) finally got out.

(Y/F/N) couldn’t help it; she busted out laughing and almost fell over in the elevator taking them to the top of their machine. “Let me get this straight, you are nagging me cause you  _think_  I like a guy, but you won’t ask one out cause he’s pretty” (Y/F/N) said, making air quotes with her fingers on the last word.

“I don’t think, I know you like him; and yes. Have you seen him? He is gorgeous.”

“And that’s bad why?” (Y/F/N) asked.

“Cause, mechanic or no, men that pretty have to find someone prettier than them to date.”

(Y/F/N) rolled her eyes and responded “I’m the one with the low self-esteem here; you’re not allowed to change that around on me. You are the sex and I am the mind. Now come on we got a monster to kill….and you know you’re pretty” She punched (Y/N) lightly on the arm and walked toward the Jaeger.

It was a massive machine. Painted with dark blues, purples, and black paint to blend easier into the inky black sea. (Y/N) and (Y/F/N) strapped themselves into their body harness and both donned their helmets before hearing Newt’s voice over the radio.

“You girls ready to rock and roll!”

“Newton, what the hell are you doing in operations, where’s Tendo?” (Y/F/N) asked a little worried.

(Y/N) just smiled. She liked the little guy’s attitude toward the war, it was a lot more optimistic than some, plus she knew (Y/F/N) thought he was adorable.

“Tendo’s fine, he just owed me a favor, and who wouldn’t want to watch you two kick some ass. Ready for the handshake?”

(Y/F/N) just shrugged and (Y/N) replied with thumbs up right before hearing the A.I. over the intercom.

“Pilot-to-pilot connection…protocol sequence. Neural handshake initiated.”

(Y/N) and (Y/F/N) could just hear Newt over the memories that flooded both of them, “Neural handshake strong and holding. Right hemisphere is calibrating….Left hemisphere…calibrating.”

AI: “Proofed……and transmitting.”

(Y/N) beamed at (Y/F/N) and practically screeched, “Oh my god, I knew it, you so wanna bang him!”

“Wait, what now?” Newt asked over the radio.

“Nothing!” (Y/F/N) replied quickly as her and (Y/N) descended for battle.

+ 

The battle was long and hard but with the help of Raptor-Blue they were finally able to take the Kaiju down. Even though their bodies were tired (Y/N) and (Y/F/N) were wired from the fight (and the fact they were now tied with Cherno Alph’s score) so they decided to get a drink at the Cantina right outside the Shatterdome. Upon arriving (Y/F/N) saw the Raptor-Blue pilot, Owen, talking to the green eyed mechanic (Y/N) was always ogling at a booth near them. Feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach (Y/F/N) started to back away, almost knocking over the drinks (Y/N) had gotten when she bumped into her. “Dude, come on, you know how hard it is to find a good drink round here. They have real bourbon…what?” Seeing (Y/F/N)’s panicked expression, (Y/N) glanced around her seeing what had freaked her so much. She spotted Owen at a booth by himself and decided her friend just needed a little…push. “Come one dude he hasn’t seen you yet, we can sneak to the back and drink.”

“Really?” (Y/F/N) asked unbelievingly since (Y/N) was always trying to push her to talk to him.

“Sure come on.”

But as they neared Owen’s booth, instead of veering away from it, (Y/N) hip checked her friend toward it forcing her to fall on Owen. (Y/F/N) turned beat read and started to push herself off him, before realizing she was just pushing at his chest, making her turn even more red if that was possible. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I, it wasn’t, my friend…I’m sorry?” (Y/F/N) asked and mentally kicked herself.

“It’s not a problem” Owen smiled easily at her moving his thumb over her hip from where he caught her, causing her to look down shyly. She then noticed she had spilled the drinks on the table. That’s when (Y/N) ((Y/F/N) was sooo going to kill her for this) finally decided to say something. “So sorry about that Owen, you have to let me and (Y/F/N) get you another drink.”

“Only if you ladies wouldn’t mind joining us?” Owen said easily.

“Us?”  (Y/N) asked.

“Oh yeah, I’m here with my friend Dean, you should know him, he’s the mechanic for your ride. He just ran to the bathroom, should be back in a minute.”

“The m..mechanic De..Dean?” (Y/N) stuttered.

“Yupp.” Owen replied not noticing (Y/N)’s suddenly red face.

Oh yes, revenge will be sweet, (Y/F/N) thought as she replied. “Yeah, we would love to join you guys, just let us go get the drinks.”

“Sure thing.” Owen replied happily.

(Y/N) and (Y/F/N) made their way back to the bar glaring at each other.

“Dude, how could you, you practically threw me at him.” (Y/F/N) said as they reached the bar.

“Yes, but he didn’t seem to mind.” (Y/N) replied with a wink trying to appear casual, but (Y/F/N) could tell (Y/N) was just as nervous about talking to Dean, she was breathing heavily, and kept jiggling her leg.

(Y/F/N) couldn’t help but pick on her friend a little about it “So, we now know the mechanic’s name, that must be nice for you.”

(Y/N) shot (Y/F/N) a look that had most men running scared, but she only stared back and tried not to laugh a little. “Ok, how about instead of picking on each other, albeit out of love, we help. Come on, we know each other inside and out, together we got this in the bag.”

(Y/N) smiled, paid for their drinks, and started back to the table. “Deal” she replied.

Let the games begin….

 

To be continued……


End file.
